


𝗠𝗡𝗘𝗧 𝗛𝗜𝗚𝗛 𝗦𝗖𝗛𝗢𝗢𝗟 ᵍʳᵒᵘᵖᶜʰᵃᵗ

by SaphyrInTheSky



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), MCND (Band), ONEUS (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), Weki Meki (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Total Mess - Freeform, All the Kim are siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, And love, Changbin is a tourist, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Hyunjin is a diva, I enjoy strange ships a lot, Jihyo and Seonghwa are siblings, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, M/M, Ryujin is savage, Taehyung and Dahyun are twins, Taehyung is a diva, There are a lot of twins actually, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of disrespect, chat fic, diabolical senior studends, hyunjin and yeji are twins, it comes from a dream, just for fun, this is honestly so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyrInTheSky/pseuds/SaphyrInTheSky
Summary: Welcome to the MNET High School !In this fanfic full of bullshit, meet SKZ, ATEEZ, TWICE, ITZY and plenty of other groups during this new school year, with conversations each as messy as the next.Program of this year :- Love between doubftul ships- severe sarcasm- lame jokes- a mini war between sophomore, junior and senior year of MNET High School !Hope you'll enjoy it !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Dahyun/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Minatozaki Sana/Everyone, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Seonghwa/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	𝗠𝗡𝗘𝗧 𝗛𝗜𝗚𝗛 𝗦𝗖𝗛𝗢𝗢𝗟 ᵍʳᵒᵘᵖᶜʰᵃᵗ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> So, this is my first fanfic on AO3. I originally published it on wattpad, but i really wanted to share this (I actually don't know why) with readers on AO3, and here I am ! About the ships, this is just totally for fun, I respect private life of celebrities and don't want to say that all of this is reality. I even don't ship all of them, but I thought this could be fun to try to write about it !  
> Please don't be to rude with me, English isn't my native language, so if something in the story seems strange to you or if you want to correct me, just leave me a comment about it, it will be very helpful for me !
> 
> Thank you, I really hope you will enjoy this story !

_@kim_dubu_04 added @kimspillthetae_4.0, @little_seungshine, @changourou, @lee.minhoe, @darkman, @princesshwang, @HANPANMAN, @freck_lix @iniiie @hidden_hwangpon, @honey_lia, @imsososavage, @chocolate_holic, @mini_shin, @castle.j, @bic_MAC, @big_baby, @baby_lion, @win_is_a_win, @hallua_andnohaloa, @grandma and @sanha_the_beagle to **MNET JUNGLE 2.0 (babies groupchat)**_   
  
  


**@kim_dubu_04**  
| OMO  
| O  
| M  
| O  
| I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

** @kimspillthetae_4.0 **

| THIS IS AWESOME

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| BEAUTIFUL

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| WONDERFUL

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| INCREDIBLE

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| I'M DEFINITELY ON MY WAY TO CRY

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| ME TOO  
| Pls wipe my tears bby

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Hold my salad bae  
| *gives you some tissue for your precious eyes*

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Omg you're so cute??  
| Ily 😔😔

**@kimspillthetae_04**  
| Ily more love 😔😔

  
** @kim_dubu_04 **

  
** @lee.minhoe **

| ...  
| Who tf are u?

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

** @litte_seungshine **

| Go do your dirty things away?  
| You embarrass me  
| You REALLY embarrass me  
| I'm so tired of you

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Aanw baby, you can't blame us about it :(

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| We just express our happiness :(

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| We are waiting for it for manyyy years :((

**@kimspillthetae_04**  
| ^

** @little_seungshine **

| It's been litterally one year since you arrived to MNET  
| Stop being so extra 😒

** @imsososavage **

| LMAOOOOOO wait you know these clowns?

** @little.seungshine **

| No.

** @kim_dubu_04 **

  
** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| I am deeply, hugely, exceedingly, shocked.  
| Disappointed.  
| Appalled, I can say.  
| Not about you babe, you know I love you  
| And I'm like so attractive on this meme, it should be a prohibition?

** @lee.minhoe **

| Damn where I just arrived

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| I admit that  
| Well I actually don't know you but  
| If I wasn't so gay grrr-

** @imsososavage **

| 👀

** @princess_hwang **

| YEJI WHAT THE HELL???

**@kim_dubu_04**  
| You look like the sassy bish you are babe

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Annnw 🥺🥺❤️❤️❤️  
| GET BACK TO OUR BUSINESS  
| YES I'M TALKING TO YOU SEUNGMIN

** @bic_MAC **

| Me? :D

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Lol I don't know you  
| I'm talking to my brother.

** @bic_MAC **

| D:

** @big_baby **

| Oooh :(  
| Don't worry hyung I send you love and support!

  
** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| SeUnGmIn???  
| Not you, big mac I don't know what

** @iniiie **

| @littleseungshine c'est toi qu'on appelle!

** @little_seungshine **

| BETRAYER

** @princess_hwang **

| yOUR BEHAVIOUR IS SO UGH

** @imsososavage **

| But what is she talking about?

**@princess_hwang**  
| Uh?? He* pls  
| I deserve respect

** @imsososavage **

| Lmao YOU'RE A BOY??  
| The « princess » is confusing  
| Which boy puts « princess » in his name?

** @princess_hwang **

| A problem with the fact I'm a princess?? 😡

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| Hyunjin, baby?  
| You need to calm down  
| Don't forget that stress gives you acne

** @darkman **

| I don't understand anything  
| First why is everyone calling everyone"baby"

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| It's private, sorry 🤭

** @princess_hwang **

| hihi 🤭

** @darkman **

| I even don't know why I'm asking  
| I know nobody in this group

** @honey_lia **

| Hyunjun and Yeji are just siblings.  
| They are twins.  
| They are so close, that's why they keep calling each other "baby"

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Omo

**@kimspillthetae_04**  
| 🤝

** @lee.minhoe **

| BUT YOU WHO ARE YOU????

** @inniiie **

| Kim Dahyun et Kim Taehyung, twins too  
| They are junior students, and because we are sophomore, that's why you don't know them yet  
| And there are Seungmin's siblings!

** @little_seungshine **

| I fuckin hate you.  
| Are you sure you're my best friend?

** @inniiie **

| 😇

** @freck_lix **

| Well, hello ?  
| It's been 10 minutes since I started to follow the conversation  
| And I'm feeling obliged to take action bc I don't understand anything?

** @changaroo **

| Oh wait, are you this Australian student, the one who recently arrive in Korea?  
| Lee Felix ?

**@freck_lix**  
| Uh  
| ... yes ?

** @changaroo **

| OMG  
| I'M BANG CHAN  
| I'M AUSTRALIAN TOO!!!!

** @freck_lix **

| KAJDJZEJZKKDKZKDKZKEK  
| NO WAY??????????

** @changourou **

| I WILL BE YOUR MENTOR BRO  
| YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL  
| MAY THE KANGAROOS' SPIRIT BE ON YOUR FAVOR  
| I WON'T LET YOU DOWN

** @freck_lix **

| MAN I SWEAR THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE  
| I ALREADY LOVE YOU  
| SOOOOO HARD  
| LET'S BE FRIEND FOREVER???

** @lee.minhoe **

| I'm gonna ragequit of this groupchat faster than what was expected

** @little_seungshine **

| Okay, back to Chip and Dale   
| What do you want?  
| Other than embarrass me in front of all my class 😒

** @castle.j **

| Don't worry dude, you did a great impression for this first day 👍🏼

** @win_is_the_win **

| Lie.

** @chocolate_holic **

| BAHAHAHAHA  
| I already like this class 😭

** @darkman **

| Wait, you're my classmates???  
| ALL OF YOU???

** @imsososavage **

| Wow he's such a tourist  
| We just litterally spend the whole day together??  
| I know it's the first day of school, but focus  
| Did you open your eyes today?

** @chocolate_holic **

| He can't, he's asian  
| BAHAHAHADBUZIAEDFHEUHF I'M SO FUNNY  
| MY STOMACH HURTSDXNJZE

**@lee.minhoe**  
| Fuck no  
| Shut up, really shut up

** @honey_lia **

| Really Chaeryeong you could abstain...

** @win_is_the_win **

| 👉🏼👉🏼🚪

** @darkman **

| Serves you right!!

** @chocolate_holic **

| ...  
| Yeji ? Support me please?

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| 🙅🏻‍♀️

** @chocolate_holic **

|...  
| No one ?  
| Seriously ?

** @iniiie **

| 🙈

** @big_baby **

| Well...  
| I laughed... a little 😶

** @chocolate_holic **

| Kakskzkskskk thaaaaaanks, you?

** @big_baby **

| Minjae! :D

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Okay now close your mouths and listen to us.

** @lee.minhoe **

| Doesn't your friend a little bi?

** @bic_MAC **

| -  
| Wut

** @princess_hyunjin **

| 🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈

** @lee.minhoe **

| No but bi like bipolar  
| Bizarre  
| You understood me  
| I don't wanna hear any comment.

** @chocolate_holic **

| You can't hear it because we are writing BZBZHZHDHEZDBEFUY3ZBD  
| OMG IDK WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME I'M SO FUNNY  
| ALREADY TWO JOKES I FIND I SHOULD STOP BEFORE GETTING EXHAUSTED

** @imsososavage **

| Please just retire you at the same time please

** @baby_lion **

| 😭😭😭

** @changaroo **

| Savage ****

** @freck_lix **

| This groupchat is already so chaotic lmaooo

** @honey_lia **

| What's this class...

** @win_is_the_win **

| Aren't we wondering the same thing?

** @lee.minhoe **

| x2

** @darkman **

| x3

** @little_seungshine **

| x4

** @castle.j **

| x5

** @changourou **

| x6

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| x7

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

  
** @kim_dubu_04 **

| WELL SOPHOMORE YOU'LL DO MULTIPLICATIONS LATER  
| Ahem  
| So, let me introduce us; I'm Kim Dahyun, et here is my twin brother, Taehyung  
| We are Junior students representatives hehe

** @honey_lia **

| Lord.  
| You, are representatives?

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| ...

** @iniiie **

  
** @little_seungshine **

| Jeongin!

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| :)  
| So I was saying that with Tae we are junior students representatives  
| So we allowed ourselves to create this groupchat to tell you welcome to the MNET High School, and this could be also useful to you, to get closer to each others and create bonds!

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Yeah, because you don't seem to create a lot of bond at the moment  
| Just saying

 **@lee.minhoe**  
| Duh  
| You're so shady  
| First how did you find all of our usernames? You look like big stalkers

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| We won't reveal our secrets 😏

** @darkman **

| Creepy

** @iniiie **

| They observe us...

** @darkman **

| Still creepy

** @imsososavge **

| You don't really reassure us you know?

** @iniiie **

| No but they are really observing us, their faces can be seen behind the window on the door of our class  
| There were here for almost 20 minutes  
| Didn't you notice them ?

** @lee.minhoe **

| OH FUCK

** @little_seungshine **

| I'm so done  
| Please move me in another family

** @princess_hwang **

| AJSJZJKZKZK  
| RETRO VADAS SATANAS  
| YOU PSYCHOBITCHIES

  
**@imsososavage**  
| @hidden_hwangpon isn't your bro a drama queen?

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| If you only knew

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Well, we have some advices to give you if you want to survive to this school year in MNET High School  
| With others senior we were thinking about a mentoring program, so each sophomore will have a junior to ask questions and everything  
| And this is a good thing that you are 21 since we are 23

** @lee.minhoe **

| Please don't participate  
| You are too strange

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Lee Minho be careful :)  
| We know your brother and cousins :))

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| And the place you are living

**@castle.j**  
| 💀

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Btw  
| I think the one whose bro/sis/cousins who are here already know it, but for the others  
| YOU HAVE TO AVOID THE SENIORS AT ALL PRICES  
| If you want to live, you'll do it.

** @baby_lion **

| Uh what why??

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| They are devilish

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Demoooons

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| A FUCKING SECT, SATAN'S COLLABORATORS  
| If you meet them somewhere in the school, JUST RUN FOR YOU LIFE  
| DON"T ASK

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| They are the worst class of the school 😭  
| They are really close  
| But not in a good way  
| They are close like they spend their time in planning diabolical projects together  
| Last year we were their favorite victims  
| But they prefer little newbies, sooooo

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Repeaters can tell you

** @big_baby **

| There are repeating students in our class??

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| Yep  
| Sanha, Lua and Rina  
| They are sooo cute  
| Btw guys all the class is so sad because you can't be with us this year 😭😭

** @sanha_the_beagle **

| I miss yooooouu

** @hallua_andnohaloa **

| Me toooo

** @grandma **

| :(

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| Fighting guys, we don't forget you  
| Take care of the babies okay?  
| Don't let them die during the first mont of school

** @darkman **

| So  
| We are the babies  
| Okay.

** @lee.minhoe **

| I-

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| You are the new babies in this school now  
| So, we are going to leave  
| Take advantage to learn to know each others !  
| Oh yeah and Seungmin, I put your snack in your bag, in your little Minion box ❤️

** @freck_lix **

| Ooooh so cute

** @big_baby **

| This luuuuck

** @little_seungshine **

| SKSKZNZNK  
| GET OFFFFFFF

** @kimspillthetae_04 **

| He's soooo sensitive  
| Okay, sayonara bitchiiiies 😚

** @kim_dubu_04 **

| You get my words bae 🥰

_@kim_dubu_04 and @kimspillthetae_04 have left the chat._

** @littleseungshine **

| They are so embarrassing  
| That was akward...

** @win_is_the_win **

| Yes.

** @princess_hwang **

| Lord  
| This little piece of shit is so tactless

** @iniiie **

| No matter what, Dahyun and Tae are always like this. Don't worry Minnie !

** @hidden_hwangpon **

| Yes, don't worry  
| And I honestly think they are funny

** @lee.minhoe **

| It was very incestuous from my point of view

** @changaroo **

| I wouldn't say it...

** @imsososavge **

| Okay, now the crazy ones are gone, I can go too  
| Is anyone wanna add something ?

** @big_baby **

| I think junior told us to spend time with each others...

**@imsososavage**  
| I just asked to be polite  
| The reality is that I actually really don't care

** @chocolate_holic **

| Okay fiiiine

** @imsososavage **

| 👋🏼

** @darkman **

| I swear this year will be really long...  
  


_Everyone has left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill meh


End file.
